Manny is selling lemonade. She has prepared $48$ cups of lemonade. At lunch time, she sells $22$ cups of lemonade. At dinner time, Manny sells $14$ cups of lemonade. How many cups of lemonade does Manny have left?
Explanation: Manny has $48$ cups of lemonade and she sells $22$ cups of lemonade. $48$ $22$ $?$ Total cups of lemonade Cups sold Cups left $48}-{22}={26}$ Manny has ${26}$ cups of lemonade left after her lunch sale. Then, Manny sold ${14}$ cups of lemonade at dinner time. $26$ $14$ $?$ Cups of lemonade after lunch Cup sold at dinner Cups left ${26}-{14}={12}$ Manny has ${12}$ cups of lemonade left after lunch and dinner.